Canaries (Episode)
Canaries Synopsis COUNT VERTIGO (GUEST STAR PETER STORMARE) RETURNS AND PITS THE CANARY AGAINST BLACK CANARY: Oliver (Stephen Amell) is thrown by the changes within Team Arrow. He’s used to calling the shots but sees that the team has evolved in his absence and tensions quickly escalate in the lair. Oliver is furious that Laurel (Katie Cassidy) has been going out as The Black Canary and tells her to stop risking her life, but when Count Vertigo (Guest Star Peter Stormare) hits the streets again, Laurel goes against Oliver’s wishes and tracks down Count Vertigo who hits her with a full dose of the drug. Laurel’s biggest fears revolve around her sister Sara (Guest Star Caity Lotz) so The Vertigo causes her to hallucinate an epic fight between The Canary and Black Canary. Meanwhile, Chase (Guest Star Austin Butler) surprises Thea (Willa Holland), and Roy (Colton Haynes) warns Thea to stay away from Malcolm (John Barrowman). Michael Schultz Directed The Episode Written by Jake Coburn & Emilio Ortega Aldrich. Summary Sara and Laurel, both in costume, fight and Sara throws her older sister into a cargo container. She tells Laurel that she's a liar and an addict, and then viciously beats her, demanding to know why she tied to take her place. Forty eight hours earlier, Arrow and Arsenal are pursuing thugs across the rooftops. Black Canary intercepts and brings down, and a furious Arrow demands to know what she's doing there. He says that he told her not to come out on patrol, but Black Canary says that it isn't his call. When she says that she's fighting for the city like a hero would, Arrow tells her that she's no hero and Black Canary says that it would be best if they stay away from each other. When Oliver and Roy return to the lair, Oliver furiously asks Diggle why he's letting Laurel fight crime. Diggle points out that there isn't much he can do to stop her and that she's capable of holding her own on the streets. Malcolm arrives and warns Oliver that Ra's will know that he's alive after seeing his televised return to Starling City. He says that they have to tell Thea their secrets so that the three of them can fight Ra's together. Once Malcolm leaves, Diggle warns Oliver that if Thea finds out he lied to her then she will never forgive him. Five years ago, Maseo sends his wife and child on to the Shanghai ferry and warns Oliver that Amanda will soon come after them to recover the Alpha virus. He tells Oliver to go public so that Amanda can't target him and thanks him again for saving his family. As Federal Marshals bring Werner Zytle out of the courthouse after his sentencing, the press gathers around him. As Zytle Count Vertigo says that he has the right to face his accuser, one of the marshals goes berserk, seeing the reporters as demons. He opens fire on them and Laurel knocks him out with a martial art move. However, she discovers that Vertigo has escaped in the confusion. At Verdant, Chase approaches Thea and flirts with her, but she's unimpressed. Once he leaves, Oliver arrives and takes Thea to the subbasement and shows her his lair. He insists that he lied to protect her, and is surprised when Thea thanks him for saving lives and hugs him. They go back to the apartment and Oliver tells his sister that Moira learned he was Arrow just before Slade killed. Malcolm arrives just as Oliver tells Thea that Malcolm knows he's arrow as well, and says that they have to work together if they want to stop Ra's. Thea, furious, that Malcolm manipulated her, storms out just as Oliver gets a call. Oliver goes to a payphone in the market and gets her answering machine. As he leaves a message for her to go public with the fact he's alive, an ARGUS agent attacks him. Oliver runs through the crowd but Amanda's agents quickly bring him down. When Oliver returns to the lair, Laurel tells the team that one of the reporters, Anthony Walker, drugged the marshal with the vertigo drug. She prepares to go out as Black Canary, but Oliver talks to her privately and warns her that she's an adrenaline addict. Laurel points out that Oliver has been using action to get past his problems for years and ignores him, walking out. Roy comes out and tells Oliver that Felicity has found Walker's work address. They go there as Arrow and Arsenal and demand answers. Walker tells them that Vertigo threatened to kill his wife if he didn't follow orders, and reveals that he's wired with explosives. Arrow promises that they'll protect the reporter's wife, but Walker begs God for forgiveness and hits the trigger. The heroes dive out the window just in time as the explosions takes out the building. A block away, Vertigo watches the explosion and assumes that Arrow is dead. Back at the apartment, Oliver receives a call just as Thea comes down. He tells her about the explosion and says that his job is keeping everyone in Starling City safe... including her. He believes that they have to work with Malcolm to save Thea whether they like it or not. However, Thea insists that they can't trust her father and walks out. Amanda waterboards Oliver to force him to tell her what she can find the Yamashiros, and is surprised when Oliver doesn't break. Realizing that different tactics are necessary, she tells Oliver that they erased the message before Moira played it back, and that Thea has developed an addiction problem since Oliver disappeared. Amanda makes it clear that Thea will turn up dead if Oliver doesn't give her the Yamashiros' location, and he has no choice but to tell them where they are leaving Shanghai. The next day, Laurel is in her office when Quentin arrives with the cargo manifests that she requested. He asks her if she's heard from her sister Sara recently. Laurel says that she hasn't and her father explains that when he met her a few weeks ago, something seemed off. Sin thought the same thing, insisting that the new Black Canary isn't Sara, and tells Laurel that he wants to talk to the heroine. At Verdant, Roy talks to Thea and tells her that he's glad that she now knows Oliver's secret. Oliver calls Roy down to the lair and Diggle says that they have a signal from a GPS tracker, coming from the docks. Oliver admits that he put a tracker on Laurel earlier, and Diggle confirms that Vertigo's old supplier owns one of the containers. Oliver and Roy suit up to go after Laurel. Black Canary goes to the docks and spots Vertigo collecting the cargo container. One of Vertigo's men spots her and she knocks him out. When she tries to run, Vertigo throws a drugged art into her throat. Consumed with her greatest fear, Black Canary sees Vertigo as Sara and is unable to fight back as Vertigo beats her. Arrow arrives and disarms Vertigo, who drives off in his truck while his men attack the heroes. Arrow and Arsenal make short work of them and start to go after Vertigo, but Laurel begs them to help her. Back at the lair, Oliver gives Laurel the antidote and the team tends to her injuries. Thea comes down and Oliver orders her to leave, but Roy tells Oliver that he can't kick her out once he brought Thea into their situation. Thea leaves and Oliver demands to know why Roy is standing up to him. Felicity tells Oliver that they learned how to move on without him and they're not going back to his being the sole commander. Oliver considers the new information and leaves. As she leaves Verdant, Thea finds Chase waiting. She kisses him without warning and tells him that she needs something simple. As she leads him away, Roy watches the two of them go. Inside the bar, Oliver is drinking when Diggle comes over and explain that they learned how to fight for themselves, not for Oliver, when Oliver was gone. Diggle ask Oliver if he can live with what his crusade has become to the rest of them now that he's returned. Oliver and Maseo are locked up together, and Oliver admits that he betrayed his friend. Maseo explains that he lied about where they were going in case Amanda got to Oliver. ARGUS agents come in and knock them both unconscious. Laurel wakes up from and tells Felicity about her hallucination of Sara telling her that she's not fit to become Black Canary. Felicity assures her that Laurel is different from her sister, and has an inner light where Sara wore a mask to hide her demons. Laurel thanks her for her support, just as a GPS signal goes off alerting them that Vertigo has opened one of the drums with his drugs. After they finish making love, Chase pours some wine for the two of them. However, Thea remembers Malcolm's lesson that wine can be used to cover the odor of cyanide. She grabs a knife and attacks Chase, who defends himself and admits that he serves Ra's. Chase disarms Thea and prepares to cut her throat, but Arsenal bursts in and orders Chase to move away. Chase takes him down after a brief fight, but Dark Archer enters through the door and puts an arrow in Chase's shoulder. Realizing that he's outnumbered, Chase takes out a vial of poison and kills himself. At the lair, Felicity places Vertigo at Daggett Pharmaceuticals, and figures that she's using the chemical lab there to make a new batch of vertigo. She confirms that Vertigo has taken the scientists and hostages, and Oliver can't reach Roy. He asks Laurel to help them rescue the hostages and stop Vertigo. At the pharmaceutical company, Vertigo has already hurt one hostage scientist who resisted him, and the others are hard at work. Arrow snags one of Vertigo's thugs and Black Canary takes out the others. Vertigo sets a fire to cover his escape and Arrow frees the scientists and orders them out. Meanwhile, Black Canary goes after Vertigo, who throws injects her with more of his drug. She hallucinates Vertigo as Sara again and they fight. "Sara" then changes into "Quentin," who accuses Black Canary of lying to him about Sara being alive. Furious, Black Canary says that she's done trying to be Sara and throws Vertigo to the ground and then knocks him out. The heroine looks up and sees Sara, but this time her sister is smiling in approval. Arrow arrives and Felicity tells him that Thea needs him at home. Later, Laurel goes to see Quentin at his office and says that she has something to tell him. Quentin has already figured out that she's Black Canary and figures that's what she wants to tell him. However, Laurel tells him that Sara is dead, and then hugs him as he breaks into tears. When Oliver arrives at the apartment, Malcolm and Thea tell him what happened. Oliver asks Roy to step outside, and Thea admits that they need Malcolm to stop Ra's. However, she warns her father that she won't forget who he really is. Malcolm tells the brother and sister that there's something that only the two of them can do, and they must leave immediately to do it. A short time later, Oliver meets the team at the lair and tells them that he's leaving again. However, he's sure that Starling city is safe in their hands. Roy goes to see Thea upstairs, and she thanks him for saving her life... and to stand up to Oliver about Malcolm. Soon, Oliver and Thea take a plane to Lian Yu. Oliver and Maseo wake up in Amanda's limo, and she tells them that she needs Oliver's help again. They've tracked China White and the virus--to Starling City. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (Cameo) *Peter Stormare as Count Vertigo *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Austin Butler as Chase Guest Stars *Brendan Taylor as Anthony Walker *Hugo Steele as Federal Marshal *Zahra Anderson as Reporter *Christopher Ang as Thug *Neemish Parekh as Injured Chemist *John Specogna as Building Employee Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006572/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Canaries *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Canaries Episode 13